


Like A Boss

by tabris



Series: 2009 Birthday Smutfest [9]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-28
Updated: 2009-11-28
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/pseuds/tabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin hadn't counted on Yunho. The man, his <i>boss</i>, is insufferable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Boss

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from [kurogoma](http://kurogoma.livejournal.com/); minho, boss from hell

Changmin had no expectations upon graduating that his first job would be a walk in the park. He considers himself a realist; therefore he knew that regardless of his grades or skill, even if he managed to find a decent job, he'd likely be looked down upon because of his young age.

He hadn't counted on Yunho.

The man, his _boss_ , is insufferable. He constantly takes Changmin to task for the smallest things, to the point that the group of people he'd started working at the company with give him a wide berth in the office, but outside of work are sympathetic and curious as to how he'd managed to get on Yunho's bad side so quickly. Junsu's the only one that's willing to be seen with him but even he flees when Yunho comes down the hall.

Then there's the matter of his secretary. Technically, he's an 'administrative assistant', but when Changmin walks in one day to see him and Yunho laughing (giggling, even) over something (it takes him twenty seconds of staring to realize it _is_ Yunho), the bastard catches Changmin staring and has the nerve to _wink_ at him. Yoochun be damned, Changmin is calling him a secretary.

Things get even worse when Yunho's boss, Jaejoong, shows up. He has no idea what's going on between the two and has no desire to find out. And then he walks in on the two of them in the middle of what to all outward appearances seems to be a stare-down, albeit at _very_ close range. The heat in Jaejoong's eyes when he spins around to stare at Changmin (just before he kicks him out) is absolutely positively _not_ the cause of his wet dreams for the next week.

They're also emphatically not caused by Changmin's discovery the next day that Yunho isn't just ridiculously attractive, he's ridiculously built as well. A simple trip to the company gym was all he'd wanted. Walking headlong into his towel-clad boss coming out of the sauna is what he gets. There might even be been some tripping and accidental touching but Changmin's too embarrassed (and had left his glasses in his locker) to notice.

Yet after everything, he's still determined to prove his worth. And at the moment that means staying late to finish up the project he's been working on for three weeks non-stop.

The door to Changmin's (tiny) office opens without warning. Changmin doesn't even look up.

"Junsu, for the millionth time, I am _not_ going out just so you can get me trashed again."

The voice that responds is distinctly _not_ Junsu.

"I'm glad to hear that."

Changmin's head shoots up. Fuck, it's Yunho. Who at least looks a little amused instead of like he's contemplating the best way to prick Changmin's pride.

"Oh, um. I'm sorry—"

Yunho lifts a hand and Changmin cuts off his babbling before it can get away from him, then he closes the door. Changmin gulps when he turns the lock.

 _He's going to fire me, isn't he?_ Changmin thinks, watching with wide eyes as Yunho somehow manages to stride the two steps between the door and the front of his desk. He barely keeps from letting his jaw fall to the floor when Yunho sits on the edge and leans across his keyboard.

"Do you know what your problem is, Changmin?" There's a hint of something else mixed with the amusement in Yunho's voice, but he can't for the life of him figure out what. It annoys him like Yunho annoys him and he can't quite keep all of the belligerence out of his flat reply.

"What?"

If anything, his response seems to amuse Yunho even more. He rests his weight on one hand, invading more of Changmin's personal space than Changmin's entirely comfortable with.

"You're too smart for your own good. Most of the time." Yunho's head tilts, the corner of his mouth curling into a smirk. "You're also far _far_ too distracting, but I haven't yet figured out if that part's on purpose or if you really have no idea."

"I— _What?_ "

Yunho's... _hitting_ on him? This has got to be another dream.

"I'm thinking the latter." The low beat of Yunho's laugh has Changmin about ready to readjust the way he's sitting. Then Yunho hooks a finger under his tie and tugs just hard enough to loosen it a little (and bring Changmin's face close enough that he can smell the lingering scent of Yunho's aftershave).

"I don't—"

"Like men?" Yunho asks. Changmin doesn't bother to deny that one; one look at his lap and Yunho would know just how much Changmin liked men, him in particular.

He settles for answering a question with a question. "What do you want?"

Yunho's simple reply makes his stomach flip.

"You."

In one graceful motion, Yunho turns on Changmin's nearly empty desk, long legs going over the side as he pushes Changmin's keyboard out of the way. He rests one shoe on the edge of Changmin's chair, trapping him in. Changmin finally recognizes that 'something else': hunger. Directed at him. He _should_ be angered, disgusted at Yunho's audacity, but Yunho hasn't actually _done_ anything aside from making his point crystal clear.

And made Changmin question his sanity but he does that on a regular basis anyways.

The way Yunho's looking at him decides it for him.

"And if I said yes?"

Yunho smiles as he moves in, pushing Changmin's hair behind his ear to murmur against the shell of it. "Trust me, you won't regret it."

"Is that why you've always been so hard on me?" Changmin asks, head falling to the side as Yunho mouths the side of his neck.

"Sometimes," Yunho concedes. "You'd have gotten bored otherwise, but sometimes it was all I could do not to wonder what you'd look like spread out on my desk."

It takes Changmin a second, then his evil side kicks in.

"I'd be happy to give you a couple of new things to think about," he says with a coy smile, sliding his palms up Yunho's thighs, groaning when he realizes Yunho's already getting hard before he's even really done anything.

"Overachiever," Yunho grins and then gasps as Changmin lightly rubs up and down over the bulge in his pants before undoing his belt and fly with mischievous eyes. It's much more gratifying than Changmin had expected.

Even more so is the long, low moan he lets out when Changmin draws his cock from his pants and tongues it gently, his chair at the perfect height for enabling him to lower his mouth over Yunho easily.

Yunho pushes his hair back, lifting it into a messy ponytail at the back of Changmin's head that he hangs on to. The little pulls and tugs he make tell Changmin just as much as the sounds coming from his throat and the combination is heady enough that Changmin can't help but palm himself while he does his damndest to make Yunho fall apart.

"Ah fuck, your mouth is even better that I thought it would be."

He can tell Yunho's getting close right before he pulls Changmin up. Changmin doesn't even try to hide his smirk or his own state of arousal.

"So tempting to come right there," Yunho drawls as he drags a thumb across Changmin's wet red lips, sighing as they wrap around it. "But I want to make you feel good, too."

Sliding a knee between Changmin's thighs, he eases off the desk, one hand going to Changmin's hip to spin him around and push him facedown. Changmin would be annoyed if he weren't so damned hard. The opposite edge of the desk makes a good handhold while Yunho makes quick work of Changmin's pants, pulling them down nearly to his knees. Twisting his shoulders enough to see past them, Changmin watches Yunho pull out a condom packet and tear it open.

The bastard fucking _planned_ this. Any contrary notions Changmin might have had otherwise are completely negated when Yunho pulls a small bottle of lube out of his pocket.

"Carry that around on a regular basis, do you?"

Yunho's smile is predatory and sends a shiver all the way down to Changmin's toes.

"Only when I've had you on my mind all day."

The smile stays as Yunho rests a hand on the small of Changmin's back and pushes two fingers inside him. It's more quick than careful but by the time he hears Yunho slicking his cock and feels him lining it up Changmin's more than ready.

Yunho's first thrust has Changmin scrambling to get better purchase on the desk; the second and third have him setting his feet and arching his back; the fourth and beyond have him meeting the snaps of Yunho's hips. Strong hands pull him back and up and _god_ Yunho wasn't kidding about making him feel good.

The rhythm Yunho sets up isn't so much fast as it is _deep_ and his hand curled around Changmin's cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts, combine in a way that drags a steady low whine from Changmin. He's nearly writhing when Yunho starts to speed up, the wet slap of skin on skin filling his ears.

Yunho hits the perfect speed, the perfect spot, the perfect tightness and Changmin's coming over his hand and gripping the desk so hard his knuckles are white, eyes clenched shut in pleasure as his body squeezes Yunho's cock inside him. He slows just long enough for Changmin's cock to stop spurting milky-white, then grips his hips tightly and takes his fill, slamming into Changmin's tight heat until he's joining him with a breathy groan.

Changmin doesn't even try to move, just lets Yunho button him back up, finally falling into his chair when Yunho nudges his hands from the edge of his desk.

"Regrets?"

"None whatsoever."

**Author's Note:**

> also @ [lj](http://users.livejournal.com/_tabris/20303.html) | [dw](http://cheri.dreamwidth.org/14982.html)  
> 


End file.
